Fursona
yesy huhuh yey yet darker colors are work in progress Old comments can be found here. Willowpaw (light) is a grey she-cat with a darker stripe down her back and tail, darker marking on her ear-tips and paws, and a darker stripe on her muzzle. She has green eyes and slightly long and messy fur. __TOC__ ♥ Personality ♥ Wollow is usually really lazy. Like really really lazy. She's tried to change this, but hasn't succeeded. Anyway, her personality varies. As it is with like everyone. She's usually very strange and random and stuff, talking about geese and foos and LazyTown. She's easily annoyed by stupid things, and not-so-stupid things. Sometimes she's grumpy and sarcastic and even more annoying, usually when she hasn't eaten. She still isn't serious then. However, she is serious when people really annoy her, not just like silly things, or when the next dramafest has been hosted. Or when she wants to annoy Lup. Sometimes, she's energetic and capslocky and cheerful and whatnot. This is getting rarer. She doesn't like that fact. Wollow also acts without thinking wayyy too much. Well, less and less. She likes this. But it usually means she thinks then throws that thinking out the window. Well, at least usually is better than always. When she's mad at someone, she'll type up long paragraphs yelling at them. She usually tries not to do this. She usually does it anyway. If she doesn't thank one of her friends for stopping her. ♥ On the Blog ♥ Wollow really should be more active on the blog. She comments anywhere, really. She's really glad that the Warrior Games page was made, because she hated the Warrior Names page turning into a games page. She's on BlogChat whenever it's open, and participates in NTA. She makes name generators sometimes, and posts on/spams the tavern. She also is active on the secret pages, claiming pages for new Clans and running her own Clans, TpyoCaln and GooseClan. GooseClan isn't really a secret Clan (it's not on the secret pages), but TpyoCaln is, and it's located on the Jar page (click the image!) Wollow's first comment was on the Name Generators page on December 2, 2015. She continued to comment there, as well as other places, but for some reason didn't like the tavern. She came on Live Chat once it reopened, and was there for New Year's 2016 and stuff. She made her secret Clan later, and became really cringy and obnoxious because of it, but that dulled down after she caused a big dramawar. She slowly became less active on the actual blog because wikireasons. ♥ On the Wiki ♥ Wollow joined the wiki on January 15, 2015, before there was a chat. She didn't spend too much time here at first, because, well, there was no chat. She just made a fursona page and a few failed fanfics. She actually became active when the chat was made, but it was embarrassing-active. She's looking through her contributions now. She just yelled at people about the spelling of TpyoCaln and started a war until like March. She later learned to code and stuff and started staying up late on chat etc etc etc. Now she's on chat about 24/7. Like seriously way too much. She welcomes all the new members who come on the wiki, and runs the BlogClan Newspaper. She also owns a bot, and uses it for unproductive reasons such as vandalizing Lup's wiki. She has like 10,000 edits right now, and is third on the badges page, though not for long. She is going to overthrow Wavey and Icy. Soon. Maybe. Probably not. She likes competing with Winterpaw for about every special statistic for fursona pages, which is why she's making this section so long. She used to have the longest fursona page. Eventually her fursona page dreams will be re-accomplished and this will become longest again. It's also the most linked-to page. Yey. ♥ Roleplay ♥ Wollow roleplays. She used to not roleplay. Then she tried it. Then she failed. Then she tried again. Then she succeeded and began roleplaying. Magical. Her characters - 'BlogClan -' ♥Silentpool ♥Willowpaw ♥Wisteriakit ♥Ivykit 'Dusk Syndicate -' ♥Amethyst Tribe of Melting Ice Cream - ♥ Vixen (that Hunts in Shadows) 'MarshClan -' ♥Fawnkit Outside the Territories - ♥Dewey (Barn Cats) ♥Flora (Flora's Group) ♥Creek (Flora's Group) ♥Ripple (Flora's Group) ♥Jay ♥Bright 'Twolegplace -' ♥Reiki (Kittypet) ♥Peril ♥Ruby ♥Scarlet 'StarClan -' ♥Cinderpool ♥Briarsky ♥Moonpaw ♥Silverpaw ♥Hollysnow 'Dark Forest -' ♥Mudstreak ♥Ice ♥Bluepaw 'Joke Characters -' ♥Goose ♥Rick ♥Aster Wollow also owns her own roleplay, The Endless War, about Twolegplace cats in a war. She advises you join this instant. These are her characters - ♥Vixen, leader of the Surrveillance Society ♥Echo, warrior of Group Two ♥Silver, scout of Group Two ♥Rowan, member of the Star Coterie council ♥Lynx, travelling loner merchant and spy ♥ In Trailing Stars ♥ Wollow hasn't been mentioned in Trailing Stars before. At all. This makes her very sad. However! She is writing a chapter! In which she is mentioned! A lot! But! It is being procrastinated! Just like writing this! ♥ Fanfiction♥ Wollow literally never writes sane fanfiction. It's either bad and overly bloody or generally crazy. Of course, very little fanfiction on this wiki is sane. So she fits in. However, very little fanfiction on this wiki is bad. That very little is hers. So she doesn't fit in. Here's a list of her fanfictions - ♥ELDERS WITH BEARDS! ♥The Greatest Warrior ♥The Series of Shipping ♥Willowpaw's Typos ♥sparkleFur's sparkLiness ♥Pain ♥Hope ♥Love ♥Illusions ♥ Friends ♥ ♥stalkergoose ♥radgoose ♥winface ♥emo emu ♥pug queen ♥mary sue ♥stingy ♥ship queen ♥ #1 bruxish fan ♥sanegoose ♥ Trivia ♥ ♥Wollow has moved her page a total of 12 times, twice for a dare. This is probably the most moved page. More moved than Wint's for sure, and that's what counts. ♥She once started a Dark Forest RP on chat lasting about 3 hours. She is proud of this. It was fun. ♥Wollow! Is not! A model! Of any kind! So go! Die! Painfully! ♥She is the wiki's coder, and designs all the themes and stuff. She also occasionally slips in some interesting backgrounds. Like that rainbow color changing one. ♥Wollow's first comment was on the Name Generators page, and she strangely avoided the Tavern at first. She has no idea why. ♥She hates being remembered by alter egos, secret Clans, or drama. She knows she brought this upon herself, but still hates it. It's annoying. She is not proud of it. So refrain from this please. ♥Wollow has a sister, Amberkit, a brother, Jaykit, and a dog, Spike. They're rather annoying. Except for Spike. Unlike Flo, Spike is a good boy. And a good bot. Shh. ♥She hates nicknames IRL. She only has one nickname that one person can call her, except for Gingersplash occasionally calling her Willow. ♥Wollow started reading Warriors in third grade, and the first OC she remembers was Jewelflower, a longhaired redginger and white she-cat with jewel-like green eyes. She is not proud of this character. Then her main character was Mudstreak, a dark brown she-cat with black streaks and amber eyes. Mudstreak was slightly better. Now she's Willowlight. ♥She has a bot called Wolloww. She totally doesn't use it to spam Lup's wikis ;) ;) ;) ♥unfortunately you're being stalked ♥This really should be the longest fursona page on the wiki. It really should. ♥ Quotes ♥ ♥ Nonmine ♥ "i want foos" -Flo on the 666th thread "My first vegetable was pizza! And cookies!" -Young Amberkit ""I am a mary sue"" -Laurel "We are both the goodest bots" -Flo on Spike and herself "SO WHAT YA BUM" -Lupinepaw in Fluffernugget - A Laupmas Fanfiction (by Steppy) "brownies dont taste nice when theyre bu6tned" -Rainy on brownies "the wild zoo i have to go to monday through friday" -Lup on school "I, Gummypaw, hereby renounce my normal name and take the name of Gummygoose while I am in Goose Territory. I promise to be loyal to the Goose Army and stuff. Things." -Gummygoose joining the geese "Get in the lead-lined bunker, Wollowtsar's here" -Rainy on Wollowtsar ♥ Mine ♥ "I need to tell you a juicy secret Capri-Sun" -Wollow making bad puns "Random oatbran granny" -the true form of Brendon Urie "we're all too lazy to write this yey" -Wollow's fanfiction, Tales of lazyclan ♥ Polls ♥ Just take the polls. Do not steal the polls. Do not insult them by calling them pools, as they highly dislike it. ♥ Gallery ♥ Fursona Gallery: (Click the images for the artists' pages) WollowByShivbear.png|By Shiv|link=Shiveringrose WollowByThistlepool.gif|By Thist|link=Thistlepool WollowByLupinestalker.gif|By Lup|link=Lupinecloud Willowpool 0.jpg|By Icy|link=Iceflower Screen shot 2016-10-04 at 12.59.03 AM.png|by the amazing moon|link=Moonpaw Willowpaw.png| By me :P knAlAJM.png|By Dawnheart|link=Dawnheart K5vPOtYl.jpg|by Stoatbramble|link=Stoatkit MyMzl7al.jpg|by Gladey|link=Gladepaw wollowtsar.jpg|Wollowtsar by Lupinepaw|link=Lupinepaw (cloud) Wollie.jpg|Wollow by Aspenkit e2Fxga6.png|beauty by flo|link=Flowerstream Wollow-art.jpg|by Cindy|link=Cindertail (Cinderkit) wollo.png|Part of the Cadvent drawing by Willowstream|link=Willow Beside Small Stream Wollow the troll.png|beauty|link=Thistlepool Lel.png|deformed dog|link=Juniperpaw (pool) Wollowdog2.png|link=Moonpaw Wollra.png|link=Moonpaw Wanted wollow.png|link=Mapleheart Fawssallopa.jpg|gooseme|link=Lupinepaw (cloud) Rainbpz.jpg|link=Maplekit Overcookedbrambledegg2-3-3-2-3-3.jpg|link=Lupinepaw (cloud) Rebelsofthenight.png|I'm the second one to the right, drawn by me Random Gallery: Meowingishappierthenuglygeese.jpg|goose Too bad youre being stalked.jpg|gooseclan is watching Orelese.gif|dj goose Thatannoyingtelevision.jpg Kestrelpawisdead.jpg Call-the-goosebusters o 481155.jpg PATROLCLAN.png|BY MOONKITTI AKA SOL OMG PATROLS.png|STILL BY MOONKITTI AKA SOL STILL OMG Goosegifs.gif|fancy geese Logo.jpg Askher.png Runningface117.gif|runningface by lup Honkwings Journey-.jpg|link=Lupinecloud tyreie.jpg|me in baked alaska form Rebelsofthenight.png P.png Wollow12.jpg